


Ночь скорби

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фригг убита Малекитом. Весь Асгард скорбит, и двое тех, кто страдает сильнее всего, понимают, что нуждаются друг в друге, чтобы пережить эту потерю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь скорби

Бившая по глазам белизна тюремной камеры обнимала его холодом, отторгая от боли и воспоминаний, чтобы потом впитать их в свою беспощадную пустоту. Все медленно уходило в прошлое. Вкрадчивый голос — тихий и мягкий, как ветер в поле. Глаза, чей оттенок глубже, чем свет камней бесконечности. Ее советы — мудрые и зрелые, к которым он должен был прислушаться, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Цепляясь за последние остатки ощущений, Локи пытался представить ее прикосновения, ее лицо, но и то, и другое ускользало от него. Словно шагая по шаткому льду, он случайно провалился под озеро, и, не успев опомниться, обнаружил, что гладь воды снова покрылась твердой коркой. Локи, захлебываясь холодным потоком, пытался выбраться — стены еще хранили темные отпечатки его ладоней, но лед не поддавался. Задыхающийся, он остался в ловушке своего одиночества, отделенный от Фригг. Здесь и там — в любой из реальностей, ее прямая спина постепенно удалялась, а мягкий хруст шагов по белому снегу становился тише.  
  
Пошевелившись, Локи убрал прилипшие к щекам пряди волос и перевел взгляд на порванные страницы — всё, что осталось от книг, которые столько времени скрашивали его пустое существование. Он обессиленно прикрыл веки. В порыве безумия, забыв о том, что через мгновения ужаса жизнь продолжится, ему удалось своими же руками уничтожить последние крупицы ее любящих стараний. Единственное, что можно было сохранить здесь.  
  
Долгое время после визита стражника, сообщившего о гибели Фригг, Локи никто не докучал. Разумное решение. Предоставленный самому себе, он сполна излил на свой ограниченный постылый мирок всю квинтэссенцию страдания и гнева, жгущую его изнутри. Убить Тора, убить Одина, убить себя самого — главного виновника — вот какие мысли лихорадили его. И только знание, что ее мягкое сердце не желало бы этого, останавливало Локи.  
  
Теперь, полностью измотанный и выгоревший, он вяло рассматривал траекторию оставленных на стене отпечатков ладоней. Они располагались высоко и низко, без какой-либо системы — четкие доказательства сумасшествия, и если сам Локи когда-нибудь сомневался в своем здравомыслии, то с этого момента он мог быть абсолютно уверен на этот счет. Потрясение помогло ему увидеть ясно.  
  
Да, она умерла — совершенно точно. Мир померк. Локи это почувствовал. Увидел — даже в паршивой белизне стен появились грязные прорехи мрака. И как замечательно он проявил себя. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться исправить свой промах, сидел здесь, закопавшись в книги, находя всю ситуацию невероятно забавной и бодрящей. Глупый Тор! — Локи от души смеялся над ним, в то время как клинок темного эльфа входил в плоть Фригг.  
  
«Иди и умри, — он с мстительным удовольствием представил, как убивает сам себя. Да, это будет самым справедливым наказанием. — Ты хохотал, когда она умирала в муках. Теперь иди и умри сам».  
  
Вяло склонив голову, Локи обвел взглядом камеру. Сделать это здесь будет трудно, но все же возможно, если только… Он не успел собрать воедино все части замысла и обдумать их, когда раздались гулкие шаги. Кто-то спускался в темницу. Может, его избавление. Локи только надеялся, что асгардцы каким-то образом сумели узнать, что именно он направил монстра по нужной лестнице — в таком случае ему не придется самому делать грязную работу. Он хотел остаться верен себе даже в смерти. И все-таки они не должны были узнать о его слабости. Вздохнув, Локи неохотно набросил на камеру иллюзию, когда за золотистой стеной показалось острие копья.  
  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз пал Тор? — вежливо поинтересовался его процветающий дубликат, чьему хладнокровному сарказму Локи сейчас мог только позавидовать.  
  
— К твоему сожалению, Тор жив, — на освещенный скудным светом участок вышла Сиф. Неспособный удивляться, Локи только отметил, насколько правильным было решение воспользоваться иллюзией.  
  
Спустя столько времени, леди Сиф, как ожидалось, не изменилась. Не считая чуть подросших волос и обновленной брони, он не заметил в ней никаких перемен — разве что ее голос звучал натянуто и будто бы сонно.  
  
Он прикоснулся к собственным влажным щекам.  
  
— Если Тор и Один живы и процветают, то не думаю, что какая-либо другая новость меня заинтересует, — ответил его дубликат, вальяжно расхаживая по камере. — Да и ты, как я посмотрю, цела и невредима. Увы.  
  
Даже через преграду клетки, Локи почувствовал, что Сиф не пошла на поводу у его наигранной безмятежности.  
  
— Зачем ты так? — спросила она чуть тише. В ее прямом взгляде он различил сочувствие, и по спине тут же пробежал знакомый холод; кое-что еще проникало сквозь толстую корку льда…  
  
Одним мановением руки Локи заставил покорную иллюзию сардонически ухмыльнуться, что та незамедлительно и сделала. Маска в маске — он и раньше делал много настолько же изощренного. В худшие времена одной тени не хватало, чтобы скрыться от чужих глаз, и приходилось призывать целые полчища.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе в своей боли? — иллюзия Локи скользнула вплотную к стеклу и впилась в Сиф пристальным взглядом. — Исповедался в своих страданиях? Во имя наших прошлых детских игр? Нашей былой фальшивой дружбы? Ах, Сиф, как очаровательно наивно было с твоей стороны полагать, будто я…  
  
— Не во имя нас. _Во имя нее._  
  
Локи остервенело стиснул зубы. Иллюзия подернулась рябью, и едва не пропала; он успел выбросить руку вперед и сжать в кулак. Не сеть магии — себя самого Локи держал в руках, властвовал над бурей, пока Сиф говорила то, что ей было приказано говорить. Его колотило, как взмыленного коня после изматывающей скачки, но иллюзия слушала, склонив голову, и на ее лице не появилось ни кровинки. Локи держал крепко. Сжимал собственное сердце.  
  
—…это будет единственный раз, когда тебе позволят выйти отсюда, — резюмировала Сиф, нарочно небрежно отводя глаза. — Только в сад и больше никуда. Ты будешь под охраной и не сможешь сбежать, — она положила свободную руку на ножны меча, подкрепляя угрозу. — Лучше и не пытайся. Я не…  
  
— Когда?  
  
Они оба повернулись к нему — фальшивый Локи, сплетенный из останков истощенной магии, и вздрогнувшая Сиф.  
  
— Когда? — хрипло повторил Локи, все еще держа рядом сжатую в кулак руку — словно факел горящего сердца в тоннеле мрака.  
  
Сиф бросила недоверчивый взгляд на фальшивку, стоящую перед собой, внимательно оглядела камеру, но больше никого не увидела.  
  
— Сегодня вечером, — наконец сказала она, и — слух ее не подвел — повернулась к тому месту, где сидел Локи. — Сегодня вечером будь готов.  
  
Рвано дыша, он подождал, пока она уйдет, и разжал пальцы только тогда, когда послышался характерный звук запирающихся дверей. Темница вздохнула, выдохнула — мгновенно повеяло затхлостью, и наступила тишина, в которой Локи, на его счастье, был абсолютно одинок.  
  
Рука, испачканная не то в крови, не то в соке ягод, безвольно упала. Некоторое время слышался только звук капающей вдалеке капели и тихий посвист едва уловимого сквозняка.  
  
Потом — медленно, словно вознамерившись что-то разглядеть на противоположной стене — Локи подался вперед, забрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
  
И закричал.  
  


***

  
  
Тор знал, что каким бы тяжелым ни был для него этот длинный скорбный день, грядущая ночь также не принесет ему умиротворения. Оставалось только растягивать вечерние ритуалы — прощание с сонной Джейн у ее покоев и ленивое омовение, в котором он не видел никакого смысла.  
  
Погрузив руки в чашу для умывания, Тор перевернул их ладонями вверх и посмотрел в прозрачную воду. Кожа казалась чистой, только мозоли у основания пальцев вносили в картину какую-то агрессивную неправильность.  
  
Обитатели Асгарда слепо верили, что этим могучим рукам подвластно все — покорить древнюю магию звезд и подчинить себе легендарный молот Мьельнир, защитить невинных от тирании ледяных великанов, восстановить порядок во всех Девяти Мирах. Но оказалось, что самую важную задачу ни эти руки, ни руки всевластного царя выполнить не могут. Никто не защитил царицу Фригг, и она пала в одиночестве, пытаясь оградить от смерти своих любимых — тех, кто был во много раз сильнее ее самой, и все же потерпел поражение.  
  
Тор медленно вдохнул и, облокотившись о края чаши, окунул лицо в прохладную воду, а потом, вместо того, чтобы вытереться, просто тряхнул головой, как пес, и убрал налипшие на виски пряди волос. Капли воды стекли по его щекам вниз — почему-то они показались Тору слегка солоноватыми на вкус.  
  
Тьма была кругом, и в его сердце тоже. Обойдя постамент с чашей, Тор приблизился к арочным окнам, через которые была видна безбрежная глубина неба — где-то там сиял новый сноп разноцветных звезд, которые некогда были его матерью. Вернее, _их_ матерью. Конечно… все было неправильно. Здесь и сейчас, когда оба потеряли самое дорогое — то, что составляло исток их жизни, они должны были быть вместе. Многое имело значение — обиды, ссоры, непонимание, и почти все не имело, когда речь заходила о смерти. И Тору хотелось верить, что Локи тоже так думает сейчас, готовясь выйти из тюрьмы и отдать последнюю дань любви той, которая и в своем последнем вздохе стояла на страже их мира.  
  
— Мама… — Тор опустил голову, прикрыв глаза, уставшие от искр небесной выси. На его босые ноги упали несколько капель воды, должно быть, с кончиков мокрых волос. — Мама. Прости меня.  
  
Не двигаясь, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
Сегодняшняя ночь принадлежала скорби, и Тор знал, что страдает не в одиночестве; боль далеко раскинула свои сети — многие из воинов, павших в битве с Малекитом, имели семьи. И все же Тор ощущал неуместную зависть. Его отец, неспособный справиться с собственной тоской, отгородился от остатков семьи и отверг любое проявление сочувствия. Точно так же он и сам отказался даровать его, будто они были друг другу совсем чужими. В пределах досягаемости оставалась еще Джейн — открытая, искренняя, готовая оказать помощь. Тор мог бы прийти к ней, не говоря ничего, и она бы поняла, что он нуждается в ее заботе, но что-то останавливало его. Обида? Недоверие? Он пытался заставить себя забыть о том факте, что Джейн была там, когда Фригг убивали; говорил себе, что Джейн ни в чем не виновата — что она противопоставила бы Малекиту?  
  
 _«Она бы могла отдать ему эфир, могла бы позволить ему забрать его»._  
  
Он не имел права идти к Джейн, чтобы просить ее ласки, держа в уме такие мерзкие, совершенно несправедливые обвинения. В них не было смысла, и со временем они уйдут, когда станет очевидно, что выход не кроется в том, чтобы перекладывать вину на кого-то другого, но сейчас… Сейчас Тор хотел лишь понимания и сочувствия, которые Джейн не могла ему дать. Кроме того, она даже не знала Фригг так, как знал он.  
  
Как знали _они._  
  
Возможно, этой ночью он не сойдет с ума. Если постарается. Отвернувшись от неисчислимых созвездий и очертаний планет, Тор дошел до чаши и вытер лицо мягким прохладным полотенцем, стараясь не смотреть на расстеленную в глубине покоев постель. Сейчас она казалась ему настоящей клеткой — ляг в нее, и ловушка захлопнется; все кошмары Девяти Миров слетятся к полупрозрачному пологу, чтобы до самого утра вершить свою расправу. И Тор не подумает проснуться. Потому что знает, что заслужил.  
  
 _«Мы оба заслужили»._  
  
Огорошенный внезапной идеей Тор остановился на полпути к постели. Он не должен был… И все же, зная о приказе, благодаря которому Локи сможет этой ночью покинуть свою темницу, Тор колебался. Что-то влекло его прочь из спальни.  
  
Из окон повеяло ночной прохладой. Тяжело сглотнув, Тор обернулся, не зная, кого ожидает увидеть — никого и не было. Только отчаянный чистый мрак ночи и миллиарды одиноких точек в нем. Звезды не могли сдвинуться с места, чтобы помочь друг другу.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на свои руки — руки, которые покорили древнюю магию и подчинили себе молот; они превозмогли неподвижность.  
  
Не дав себе времени на раздумья, Тор схватил скомканную рубашку, пахнущую погребальным костром, обул сапоги и накинул видавший виды плащ — тот самый, что был ему выткан матерью на совершеннолетие. Он не носил его уже долгие столетия. Но в ночь скорби это было его траурное одеяние.  
  
Не теряя ни секунды, Тор закутался поглубже в плащ, шагнул к двери и быстро выскользнул в пустой коридор.  
  


***

  
  
За минуту до того, как за ним пришел конвой, Локи вынырнул из тревожного изматывающего сна, в который незаметно для себя погрузился после визита Сиф. С трудом открыв глаза, он уперся в уже ставшую привычной белизну стены, позволяя ей полностью заполнить свое сознание — где-то на краю разума пульсировала мысль, что так будет лучше. _Так он не вспомнит._ О чем? Что-то было… Что-то важное…   
  
Не издав ни единого звука, Локи сел, и его охватила дрожь. Нечто нависло над ним грохочущей под штормовым небом волной. Он не мог скрыться от этого, но все его существо билось внутри оболочки тела, скребло когтями и выло. Кожа похолодела, на лбу и спине выступил пот; Локи стиснул челюсти, чтобы они не ходили ходуном — вдруг стало очень промозгло, как будто все тепло высосали из камеры и запустили в нее зимние ветра Етунхейма.  
  
Зажмурившись, Локи ждал, пока прилив отхлынет. В темноте вспыхивали разноцветные искры и образы из мучившего его сна.  
  
 _«Нет, она не умерла. Не могла умереть»_. Локи хотел сказать это вслух, чтобы слова прозвучали весомее, но вместо этого из его горла вырвался только неопределенный хрип. Даже тело предавало его, и все же он верил. Не стоит ни на что соглашаться, куда-то идти, прощаться. Рано или поздно Фригг вернется, чтобы вновь говорить с ним, принесет новую стопку книг, полных жизненных нравоучений, и он снова ощутит благодать ее магии — такой похожей на его собственную, такой безопасной и теплой… Единственное, что было рядом с ним в детстве, что не предавало его и оставалось рядом теперь, когда все так безвозвратно переменилось. Столь многое… просто не могло в один момент исчезнуть. _Она_ не могла.  
  
И все же исчезла.  
  
— Локи… ты готов? — Сиф позвала его, но он скорее услышал не ее голос, а бесконечную вибрацию — там, в своей голове. Монотонное гудение, в которое превратились все ничего не значащие звуки. Того единственного, который он хотел услышать, среди них не было.  
  
Справившись наконец с собой, Локи медленно встал, и в то же время золотистая преграда, отделяющая его от свободы, покорно упала. Под пристальным взглядом Сиф и еще нескольких стражников, он прошел через клетку, затем выскользнул в прохладу подземелья, где его тут же окутал аромат воли и влаги. Всего день назад он бы в тайне обрадовался им, но теперь даже они не могли отбить горечь в его сердце.  
  
Локи обвел взглядом темницу, отметив, что некоторая часть из тех заключенных, которые успели покинуть подземелья во время нападения, была возвращена на свои места. Подавляя остаточную дрожь в руках, Локи повернулся к Сиф.  
  
Он хотел сказать что-нибудь едкое, может быть, обратить внимание на то, что вблизи Сиф выглядит старше, что у нее на лбу прорезались едва заметные морщины, и уже открыл было рот… потом закрыл.  
  
Она посмотрела на него снизу вверху, и в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то, что он не ожидал увидеть… Понимание? Неужели? Локи кольнуло раздражение.  
  
— Вытяни руки, — приказала Сиф и быстро отвела взгляд.  
  
Молча он сделал, что было велено, исподлобья наблюдая за ней. Конечно, они не выпустят его без стражи и без мер предосторожности, и тяжесть защелкивающихся на запястьях кандалов не оказалась для него неожиданностью.  
  
— Не скорби, Сиф, — как можно более нежно проговорил Локи. Спокойный тон дался ему куда легче, чем он думал.  
  
Занятые сложными манипуляциями с рунами руки Сиф резко замерли. Она медленно подняла на него подозрительный взгляд, а ее сильные пальцы незаметно, но довольно ощутимо сжали его запястья.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — невинно продолжил Локи, не обращая внимания на усиление хватки, — ты даже не имеешь права скорбеть.  
  
Он сжал ее руку в ответ, и на бледном лице Сиф проступили гневные пятна.  
  
— Тот, кто предал ее любовь, тоже не имеет права, — уголки ее губ дрогнули в ядовитой улыбке. — Ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы она умерла для тебя раньше.  
  
Локи сглотнул, затем широко улыбнулся, хотя внутри него снова вскинулись дрожь и холод.  
  
— Тогда позволь спросить, Сиф, чем же ты была занята в тот момент, когда мою мать убивали?  
  
— Никто не знал, где она, у нее был свой план, — потянув наручники на себя, с горечью ответила Сиф. Последние руны встали на свои места и механизмы мерно зашуршали. Локи ощутил движение шершавого металла на своей коже. — Она бы никому не позволила помочь! — Сиф закончила, но осталась стоять на месте, очень близко к Локи. В ее карих глазах, обращенных к нему, плескалось жалобное осознание собственной вины. — Ты ведь знаешь ее, она делала, что считала правильным, и никто не смог бы ее переубедить.  
  
На мгновение он почти поверил в ее невиновность, в свою невиновность, но затем звякнули цепи, и Локи растянул губы в привычной горькой усмешке.  
  
— В чем ты преуспела за это время, Сиф, так это в умении придумывать замечательно реалистичные оправдания. — Он помедлил, размышляя, как бы еще ее уколоть. — У вас с Тором наконец появилось кое-что общее.  
  
Отвергнутая в своей искренности, Сиф холодно покачала головой и отступила.  
  
— Сегодня ты никому не можешь навредить своими словами, — в ее голосе почувствовалась непривычная спокойная уверенность. — Когда приходит великая боль, все твои козни меркнут. Даже в этом ты никогда не будешь первым.  
  
Сделав над собой неимоверное усилие, Локи широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Не тревожься, Сиф. Я быстро учусь.  
  


***

  
  
Лавируя в обществе конвоя по необъятным территориям дворца, Локи быстро убедился в том, что его временное освобождение не является секретом ни для кого из ночной стражи. В этом не было ничего удивительного, Локи понимающе улыбнулся спине Сиф. Очевидно, она хотела показать, что его ждет, вздумай он попытаться сбежать — в худшем случае весь дворец станет для него смертельной ловушкой.  
  
Локи испытывал устойчивое ощущение дежавю, медленно шагая по местам, которые ему были знакомы с самого детства. Сиф вела его той же дорогой, какой он отправился в темницу впервые, после того, как Один вынес свой злосчастный приговор. Она, конечно, издевалась над ним, напоминая таким образом, что через некоторое время они вернутся обратно, после чего ему останется лишь долгая жизнь взаперти до конца своих дней. Интересно, будучи жива, размышляла ли Фригг о том, что она сможет сделать для него со временем, когда гнев Всеотца поугаснет? Теперь он уже не мог узнать этого, ни одного союзника не осталось здесь — в месте, где как когда-то он считал, сосредоточена вся суть его жизни.  
  
Чтобы пройти к месту назначения, им не требовалось забираться на верхние этажи, так что Локи был избавлен от неприятной необходимости созерцать двери собственной спальни, мимо которых, будь воля Сиф, они бы непременно прошли. То же и насчет покоев Фригг… Сколько же вещей оставалось там, еще хранящих тепло ее прикосновений, вибрацию магии?  
  
— Поживее, — полуобернулась Сиф через плечо, ее точеный профиль выражал недовольство. — Чем быстрее мы придем туда, тем больше времени ты сможешь провести на свободе. Это в твоих же интересах.  
  
— И лишить тебя романтической прогулки под звездами?  
  
Он услышал, как она тяжело вздохнула, а по повороту головы понял, что Сиф переглядывается с одним из конвоя, должно быть, закатывает глаза и беззвучно шепчет о своем недовольстве. Замечательно… Это немного утешало. В конце концов, Локи нравилось знать, что он страдает не в одиночестве, а так как Сиф не могла оказать ему никакой поддержки, ее дискомфорт уравновешивал эту неудобную ситуацию. Безвозвратно ушло то время, когда он — и то с большой натяжкой — мог назвать Сиф своим другом. Полюса менялись, падали фальшивые маски, и Локи перестал пытаться быть таким же наивным, как и все, лишь только потому, что это было удобно окружающим. Никто из них никогда не был ему другом.  
  
Так же, как и это место никогда не было ему домом, хотя когда-то он думал иначе. Крытая аллея, по которой они сейчас шли, служила им с Тором местом игр, когда они были совсем детьми — толстые колонны, поддерживающие кровлю, густо увитую рубиновым виноградом, блестяще подходили для игры в прятки, а отходящие от проходов дорожки запутывали Тора, когда ему приходилось водить. Не будучи бездушной машиной из металла, Локи помнил все это, но старался отогнать возникшие в сознании видения… Эта ночь действовала на него таким образом — чувства, которые больше не должны были быть подняты на поверхность и рассмотрены, вырывались наружу, выталкиваемые новой болью. Все было связано. Он сам, Тор, Фригг, их детство… Их настоящее. Их будущее.  
  
Кем бы он ни был, чем бы он ни был, как бы ни пытался разорвать связь, их жизни — и в глубине времен, и в неизведанной дали постоянно сталкивались. Иногда Локи даже спрашивал себя, а пытался ли он с этим бороться на самом деле? Остался бы какой-нибудь смысл в его существовании, если бы жизнь Тора прервалась, как это случилось с Фригг?  
  
Несмотря на то, что ночь была теплой, Локи пробрала дрожь сродни той, что он испытал при пробуждении этим вечером. Все это, очевидно, было глупостью. Не более чем привычка, выработанная сотнями совместно прожитых лет. Против своей воли он приспособился к Тору, подавил собственные стремления, и теперь, хотя Локи думал, что вырвал эту болезненную зависимость с корнем, какие-то отголоски еще тревожили его. Когда-нибудь придет время, и последние зачатки умрут, оставив плодородную почву для чего-то другого — может быть, лучшего, и Локи не хотел думать, что существует вариант, при котором он до самой своей смерти будет злобной тенью Тора. Разве он настолько слаб? Этот мир не мог подготовить для него такую жалкую участь.  
  
В любом случае, они оба уже были в конце этой отчаянной скачки — Тор стал свидетелем бесчинств в Мидгарде, свою долю убедительности внесла попытка ранить его… Вряд ли в душе сына Одина еще теплилась надежда на то, что все может вернуться в прежнее русло, а даже если он и был настолько глуп, очевидный факт разрухи Девяти Миров и категоричное мнение земных героев не дадут ему вновь попытаться довериться своему падшему брату. Локи не способен был с точностью сказать, нравится ему это или нет, но очевидно было одно — его благоразумие и амбиции в безопасности. Вернее, были в безопасности, пока Фригг жила. Теперь же все не казалось таким уж простым…  
  
— Локи? — зов Сиф вырвал его из размышлений о далеком прошлом, и он чуть не открыл рот, чтобы сказать когда-то привычное «Ты что-то хотела, Сиф?». Локи плотно сжал губы, все действительно переворачивалось с ног на голову.  
  
По знаку Сиф конвой остановился, а, оглядевшись, замер и Локи. Достигнув дальних аллей дворцовых территорий, они подошли к сердцу, чье биение жизни не смог бы остановить ни один из клинков темных эльфов. Перед ними раскинулся пышный, переливающийся зеленью даже в подзвездном мраке — сад Фенсалир, где все, от первого и до последнего цветка или дерева было выращено под неусыпным надзором Фригг.  
  
И здесь ему предстояло проститься с ней.  
  
— Что это? — прищурившись, спросил Локи, пока Сиф, к его величайшему изумлению, возилась с наручниками, пытаясь блокировать защитные руны. — На краю сада?  
  
— Всеотец приказал оставить здесь иллюзию, — глухо ответила Сиф, не поднимая головы, по ее голосу Локи понял, что она это не одобряет. — В память о царице. Чтобы каждый, кто придет к Фенсалиру, отдал ей дань уважения.  
  
Мягкое свечение, находящееся слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разглядеть его четко, пришло в движение. Локи расширил глаза.  
  
— Царь обезумел?  
  
Сиф обернулась, печально проследив его взгляд.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — тихо ответила она, убирая позвякивающие кандалы в сумку стоящего рядом стражника. — Тор пытался образумить его, но… Не знаю, осознает ли он, насколько это жестоко — видеть ее… — Сиф замолчала.  
  
«Видеть ее каждый раз и знать, что ее больше нет».  
  
Сиф знала, о чем он думает, и прежде, чем Локи осознал, что происходит, они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Как будто все по-старому. Как будто они — это они.  
  
— У тебя есть пара часов, — миг, пришедший из мира, который больше не существовал, закончился, и к Сиф вернулся ее командный тон. — Моста здесь нет и падать некуда, так что трусливо сбежать отсюда ты в любом случае не сможешь.  
  
— Твоя уверенность поражает воображение, — Локи продемонстрировал освобожденные запястья. — Или же… глупость?  
  
— Как я уже сказала, бежать тебе некуда.  
  
— Боюсь, я не совсем хорошо знаю этот сад… И мог бы случайно, скажем… заблудиться в нем? — Локи выжидающе приподнял бровь.  
  
— В таком случае, — Сиф пропустила стражников вперед, а сама чуть задержалась возле Локи, дерзко глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Начальнику стражи придется пересмотреть условия твоего заключения. Скажем… — она сделала вид, что прикидывает варианты. — Скажем… тебе ведь не обязательно нужна кровать?  
  
— Многие часто обходятся без того, что необходимо им, — Локи понизил голос до тихого мурлыканья и склонился к ее уху. — Например, без красоты или ума…  
  
—…и без совести, — кивнув, добавила Сиф. — И также многие часто не желают понять, что сами являются виновниками своих бед.  
  
По ее подозрительному прищуру он понял, что Сиф заметила, как он слегка вздрогнул, когда она, сама того не зная, слово в слово повторила то, что Фригг сказала ему во время своего последнего визита.  
  
— Попытайся быть искренним с самим собой хотя бы этой ночью, — сказала она напоследок и прошла мимо него — к выходу из Фенсалира, где ее ждали остальные, чтобы, очевидно, рассредоточиться по приказу командира.  
  
Подняв брови, он наблюдал, как она раздает распоряжения, и вскоре все фигуры растворились в плотном мраке асгардской ночи. Сиф ушла последней, застыв на мгновение, чтобы, как показалось Локи, бросить на него еще один взгляд. В следующий раз, когда они снова встретятся — это будет через пару часов — между ними вновь не будет ни единого намека на взаимопонимание. Пленник и командир стражи, больше ничего. Больше никогда они не будут друг для друга просто Локи и леди Сиф.  
  
Что ж, он был впечатлен, хотя также зол и морально изможден. Сиф отважилась дать ему совет, хотя должна была знать, насколько он расположен, чтобы в очередной раз унизить ее, когда она откроется. Понимая это, Локи неожиданно для себя смягчился. Он пропускал удар, его соперники делали то же самое — и так будет продолжаться, потому что… Почему? Казалось ли ему в глубине души, что они даже не были ему _настоящими_ врагами?  
  
Прогнав ненужные мысли, Локи повернулся лицом к приветственно раскинувшимся в темноте букам, между которых, как он помнил еще с детства, пролегала тропа, ведущая к сердцу Фенсалира. Никто не знал ее лучше них с Тором — по большей части потому, что принудительные работы в саду были одним из тех щадящих наказаний за шалости, которые изредка применяла Фригг. Хотя, с возрастом Локи начал догадываться, что так она просто пыталась заставить их проводить с ней больше времени, которое они тратили обычно на глупости, скачки, изучение наук, тренировки и еще раз на глупости. Иногда они проводили вдали от нее целые дни, и тогда, заметив их идущими откуда-нибудь — перемазанных и довольных — она с укором спрашивала: «Когда же я видела вас в последний раз? Напомните?».  
  
Ему показалось, что золотистая иллюзия поманила его рукой, и он сдвинулся с места, ведомый миражом.  
  
 _«Когда же я видел тебя в последний раз?»_  
  
 _Тогда, когда накричал на тебя и отверг твою заботу._  
  
Она выглядела прекрасно, и Локи даже начал понимать, почему Всеотец решил увековечить царицу таким необычным и одновременно жестоким образом. Нельзя было сказать, что она казалась живой — она и была живой. Лучшее воспоминание детства, лучшее воспоминание всего Асгарда. Она стала матерью для двоих и стала матерью для всего народа асов, и, хотя Локи, конечно, был убежден, что ничья боль не может сравниться с его, не мог не признать — они все страдали, провожая ее в последний путь. Ее тело сгорело на ладье вместе с их самыми заветными воспоминаниями, самыми смелыми проявлениями симпатии, которые больше никогда не будут подняты на свет. Она ушла…  
  
И все же была здесь. Повинуясь желанию, продиктованному болью от потери, Локи протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее. Разумеется, его пальцы прошли сквозь правдоподобную иллюзию — только частички магии осели на кожу. И все же это был восхитительный мираж, от которого перехватывало дыхание; вряд ли кто-то смог бы описать его словами. В фигуре, окутанной дымчато-медовым светом, каждый видел свою Фригг — ободряющую и ласковую, воинственную и заботливую, любящую и сожалеющую. Ее светлые глаза излучали самое настоящее тепло, и оно проникало в сердце Локи, делая то, что Фригг не была способна сделать при жизни. _Любовь, исходящая от нее, заставила его устыдиться самого себя._  
  
Чувствуя, как подступает паническая дрожь, Локи опустил руку, но не смог отвести глаз от реалистичной фигуры матери. В ней — вернее, в приказе Всеотца — было скрыто еще кое-что. Образ, сотканный из иллюзии, стал символом ее непревзойденного таланта к магии, который и оказался увековечен здесь, в Фенсалире. Всеотец, конечно, знал о способностях Фригг. Он также не мог не знать, что она передала свои умения и Локи. Было ли это намеком на нечто с его стороны? Эхом прошлого расположения? Тенью отцовской любви, в которой он так часто отказывал Локи? Можно ли это было расценить как своего рода _извинение_?  
  
— Мама…  
  
Призрачная рука дотронулась до его щеки, и штормовое небо, мучившее его во сне, ушло за горизонт. Боль была — но совсем другая боль. Он просто знал, что она ужасающе огромна и необъятна, однако закономерна, и все они как-то должны ее пережить. _Потому что она так хотела бы._  
  
И они переживут. Сегодня же, в ночь скорби, овеянную ветрами Девяти Миров, каждый в Асгарде должен был вспомнить ее. Забраться в самые дальние уголки своей памяти, своей души, на которые Фригг повлияла, — вспомнить, чтобы потом отпустить в далекие земли на долгое-долгое время.  
  
Следуя приглашающему жесту матери, Локи медленно вступил в сад. Кое-чем он отличался от всех остальных — он знал, что не забудет. Знал, что _они_ будут помнить ее всегда.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Тор добрался до Фенсалира, звезд на небе стало еще больше. Черное небо нависало над Асгардом, словно прижимая город богов к текущему под его корнями океану, и даже силуэты асов во мраке ночи казались зловещими и согбенными, точно у каждого на плечах покоился груз в виде печалей всех Девяти миров.  
  
Несколько раз Тор порывался повернуть назад — он слишком хорошо знал, сколько ярости и презрения ждет внутри Локи своего часа, и сегодня наступил как раз такой день, когда под давлением потери его обиды могли разрушить плотину. Что будет?… В такие моменты Тор удивлялся, насколько плохо он действительно знал Локи и его повадки. По многим причинам, которых он теперь стыдился, раньше его не волновало, в каком настроении находится брат, может ли он отказать в ответ на просьбу или вспылить, но образовавшаяся между ними пропасть неожиданно сделала Тора более чутким. К сожалению — он осознавал — это случилось слишком поздно, чтобы что-то исправить.  
  
Самым большим испытанием оказалась для Тора невероятно правдоподобная — нет, _живая_  — Фригг, одетая мерцающим свечением. Будто страж мира и покоя, она стояла возле входа в Фенсалир, и, едва он подступил к букам, протянула к нему руки. Застыв в немом ужасе, Тор мог только смотреть на нее, читать мольбу в знакомых добрых глазах и внутренне проклинать отца, отдавшего распоряжение создать эту иллюзию. Только несколько часов назад все они попрощались с госпожой, царицей, матерью… И подготовили себя к долгому пути болезненного забвения — ее больше нет, и она не вернется — но Один словно желал продлить их страдания заодно с собственными. Тор сделал глубокий вдох и отвернулся. Сердцем он чувствовал нежелание идти туда, где все напоминало ему о ней, о детстве. Кроме того, он уже исполнил свой сыновний долг, проводив Фригг в последний путь, а теперь настал черед Локи — сделать это так, как ему позволяли условия, и это было только его дело.  
  
Позади лежала дорога, на которой не нужно было брать на себя новую ответственность, и однако ночь в одиночестве, с мыслями о Фригг, обещала быть мучительной. Тор сомневался; уже собравшись повернуть, он неожиданно задумался — ведь Локи тоже видел это. Видел Фригг, и, если только в его душе еще остался гнев, он мог бы уйти, вытесненный тоской по матери. Всегда будучи ее любимцем, Локи прислушивался к Фригг больше, чем ко всем остальным, вернее, только ее мнение и имело для него хоть какую-то ценность, и отец, конечно, видел это. Тор обернулся, с неверием глядя на склонившую голову мать. Если их отец смог найти в своем сердце место для прощения… Тогда иллюзия Фригг стала бы частью замысла, призванного смягчить Локи. Это объяснило бы и то, почему Один не сохранил визит Локи в Фенсалир в тайне от Тора. Он знал, к чему это приведет. Фригг любила говорить, что любое его действие исходит из какого-то замысла, но Тор, ослепленный своими обидами, забыл об этом, и теперь ощущал стыд.  
  
Больше не было причин медлить. Бросив последний взгляд на Фригг, он вступил на притоптанную дорожку, и непроницаемая тишина сада мгновенно сомкнулась вокруг него. Казалось, здесь ночь полностью подчинила себе все — звуки и пространство, ощущения и запахи. Место, которое Тор хорошо помнил при свете дня, превратилось в незнакомый лабиринт, наводненный размытыми силуэтами. Трогающие за лицо ветки деревьев и скользкая трава затрудняли движение вперед, но Тор продолжал идти — практически на ощупь; он гадал, не обманывают ли его чувства — ощущение, что Локи только недавно шел этой же дорогой, было слишком отчетливым.  
  
Осторожно ступая по дорожке, Тор вдруг осознал, что жадно вдыхает знакомый запах. Пахло хорошей ночью — нагретые солнцем растения остывали, в воздухе висели нотки влаги, принесенные с водопада. Все это смешивалось, рождая пронзительно-свежий аромат, который Тор уже успел позабыть — детство закончилось, и с тех пор он приходил сюда только однажды, для того, чтобы впечатлить природными красотами придворную даму, чье имя даже не помнил. Женщины, воины, понятия о чести… в мрачной тишине этого места все вдруг стало таким, каким и было на самом деле. _Жалким._ Даже мысли о Джейн, которую Тор несомненно — как ему казалось — любил, стали будто бы менее значительными… Почему он не остановился, хотя знал, что эта связь не приведет ни к чему хорошему? Слишком многое было отдано им взамен на ее привязанность, так что теперь он не мог пойти на попятную. Но ничто… ничто не мешало ему _сожалеть_.  
  
Тьма вокруг была такой же безнадежной и мрачной, как и его размышления, но даже глядя в лицо правде Тор понимал — это уже ничего не изменит. Фригг мертва, а ссоры с отцом красноречиво подтверждают, насколько чужеродным является образ жизни царя и необходимость подчиняться правилам. И дело не только в Джейн — не в том, как он может предать Асгард через нее, а в том, как он _уже_ предал его, не будучи с самого начала тем, кем должен был быть.  
  
Но ведь все могло произойти иначе… Почему нельзя вернуть прошлое? Тор последнее время часто обращался к нему, представляя, как бы обернулась жизнь, не сойди Локи с пути, который отец ему готовил. Объединение с Етунхеймом стало бы возможным, а с поддержкой брата Тор намного лучше распорядился бы своей властью и в конце концов взошел на престол. Они бы все изменили… Но Локи, как и сам Тор, оказался не тем, кем все хотели его видеть.  
  
Кто же был виновен? Те, на кого возлагали надежды, или те, кто их возлагал?  
  
Введенный в замешательство этими вопросами, Тор незаметно вышел на тропу, ведущую к центру сада, о чем говорили располагавшиеся полукругом беседки, оплетенные виноградной лозой — островки цивилизованности в диком уголке Асгарда. Тут же до Тора донесся тихий плеск падающей воды, и он снова пошел вперед, раздвигая ветви яблонь и груш.  
  
Локи стоял лицом к падающему столбу водопада — порождению гениальной мысли асгардских магов. Стоял прямо и неподвижно.  
  
Не вполне осознавая, зачем явился сюда, Тор нерешительно замер, глядя в спину Локи. В последний раз он видел брата в совсем другой одежде — боевой, с наплечником и спрятанными в потайных карманах кинжалами, вооруженного магией. Сейчас воинственность исчезла из его облика, и все равно Тора не отпускало тревожное ощущение, что это вовсе не тот Локи, которого он знал раньше, и даже не тот, с которым он встретился в Мидгарде.  
  
— Локи… — неуверенно позвал Тор, удивляясь, что вообще исторг из себя какой-то звук. Казалось, это стоило ему неимоверных усилий.  
  
Заметно вздрогнув, Локи обернулся. В темноте нельзя было точно сказать, что за выражение написано на его лице, но тем не менее Тор почувствовал момент, когда их взгляды встретились. Это было напряженно. Очень напряженно, и вместе с тем долгожданно — оставалась надежда, что Тор был не один, кому не хотелось проводить эту ночь скорби в тягостном одиночестве.  
  
Не зная, с чего начать и что сказать, Тор с шумом выбрался из-за ограды кустарников и подошел к Локи, сохраняя дистанцию. Словно подбирался к дикому зверю, готовому в любой момент броситься на врага. Медленно и аккуратно, обдумывая каждое свое движение или слово, которое он собирался сказать…  
  
Локи как-то нервно шевельнулся, но не отступил назад.  
  
— Она страдала? — спросил он тихо, и сердце Тора мгновенно сжалось. В этом тоне не было намека на злость или ненависть, но скрывалось так много тоски, которую он сам хорошо понимал и разделял.  
  
— Нет, — справившись с подкатившей грустью, ответил Тор и сделал несколько шагов, становясь рядом с Локи. До кожи долетели брызги пенного водопада — от него исходил свет, и когда Тор повернулся к брату, то смог наконец разглядеть его лицо.  
  
Худое и скуластое — каким было всегда, но куда более уставшее, чем в прежние времена. Про себя Тор отметил несколько беспокойных морщин на лбу брата и болезненный блеск в потускневших глазах, который отозвался болью где-то возле ребер. Но в остальном это был тот же самый Локи.  
  
— Это было быстро? — хрипло уточнил он, испытующе глядя на него, и в этой манере было столько знакомого недоверия. — Действительно?  
  
— Мы едва успели проститься с ней, — признался Тор. О чем почему-то умолчал — он простился с матерью и от лица Локи тоже. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы сказать об их любви к ней в последний момент, когда это и так всегда оставалось правдой.  
  
— Жаль, что я не смог, — словно читая его мысли, ответил Локи.  
  
Помедлив, Тор все же позволил себе дотронуться до плеча брата и легонько сжать его.  
  
— Я сделал это за тебя.  
  
Только когда Локи опустил глаза, не пытаясь сбросить руку, Тор снова позволил себе дышать. Хрупкое взаимопонимание, образовавшееся между ними, в любой миг могло рассыпаться в прах. И все же они знали друг друга… Были самими собой — здесь и сейчас. Без ненависти.  
  
— Сегодня она снилась мне, — задумчиво сказал Локи, его внимательный прищур, направленный на расходящийся к низу поток водопада, согрел сердце Тора.  
  
— И что же там было… в этом сне?  
  
Локи вдруг дернулся, грубо отбрасывая ладонь Тора, на его лице отразились одновременно стыд и глубочайшее страдание.  
  
— Ты сам знаешь, — неожиданно жестко сообщил Локи и двинулся прочь, огибая водопад. С заложенными назад руками и идеально прямой спиной он снова напоминал того завоевателя, который в яростном желании отомстить всему миру пытался разрушить Мидгард.  
  
Готовый к внезапным вспышкам гнева, Тор проглотил обиду, думая о том, что, возможно, не его одного мучила тягостная вина. Они оба потеряли Фриггу, и оба бездействовали.  
  
— Она умирала, да? — Тор упрямо последовал за братом. — Она умирала на твоих руках, а ты ничего не мог сделать? Это то, Локи, что тебе снилось, и то, что произошло на самом деле со мной. Не думай, что страдаешь в одиночку.  
  
— Никому из нас не пришлось бы проходить через это, достань у вас с Одином ума защитить твою смертную! — с искривленным от злости лицом Локи повернулся к нему. — Малекит искал ее… Ты должен был знать и предвидеть! — он остановился, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, затем снова открыл и гнев моментально превратился в маску презрительного отчуждения. Локи растянул губы в холодной усмешке. — Но о чем я? Ты, могучий Тор, как всегда, был занят геройствованием — я был свидетелем, я был там. Прекрасное представление, достойное обладателя Мьельнира. Потрясающая сила. И потрясающий идиотизм.  
  
— Будь ты на свободе, мы бы смогли защитить Фригг, — с большим трудом Тор пропустил обвинения мимо ушей. Тем более болезненными они были, что половина из них казалась справедливой. — Не разочаруй ты всех…  
  
— Не разочаруй? Я? — Локи вскинул голову, в его чертах отразилось нечто пугающее, неистовое. — А что насчет тебя, брат? Не чувствуешь ли ты, что разочаровываешь всех сейчас?  
  
— Если ты имеешь в виду Джейн…  
  
— Не только, — с нехорошим смешком оборвал его Локи. — Есть и другое, что тебя наверняка тревожит, — он сделал вид, что призадумался. — Скажем, тебе никогда не казалось, что будь ты царем, то делал бы все совершенно не так, как наш любимый Всеотец? И это оправданно… Клянусь, я согласен с тобой. Его неготовность к внезапному вторжению темных эльфов выглядит тревожно… Не закостенел ли царь в своем бессменном мире и покое? И сейчас, когда угроза так близка и реальна, что он предпримет?.. Кто знает. Возможно, после смерти Фригг разум и вовсе покинул его.  
  
— Наш отец сделал все правильно. Мы отразили нападение темных эльфов, — возразил Тор, пытаясь не вслушиваться в речи Локи — снова слишком многое в них звучало как истина.  
  
— И что теперь? — трикстер издевательски развел руками. — Эфир в Асгарде и является прекрасной мишенью, царь обезумел от горя, а единственный наследник престола не способен здраво мыслить из-за любви к смертной. О, признаться, я буду даже рад смене власти…  
  
— Станешь служить тому, кто убил нашу мать? — не в силах и дольше оставаться спокойным, Тор стиснул кулаки и приблизился к Локи. Тот выглядел таким же упрямым и разъяренным.  
  
— Да, стану, — Локи трясло, но Тор не понимал, от злости или болезненного смеха. — Я стану ему советником, лучшим другом, если это потребуется, и когда после уничтожения Асгарда он подпустит меня так близко, как это только возможно, я сделаю, то, что никто из вас не в силах был совершить!  
  
Тор непонимающе моргнул, оглушенный выплеснутой на него безумной мстительностью. Конечно, он и сам желал уничтожить Малекита, но его собственные намерения сильно уступали готовности Локи… Он был не в себе, и все же он действительно любил Фригг, и жалел, что ничего не сумел сделать, чтобы предотвратить трагедию. И эта неподъемная вина убивала Локи.  
  
— Ты не должен отдавать свою жизнь, чтобы отомстить. Ей бы этого не хотелось, — тихо заметил Тор.  
  
Вдруг вся усталость дня навалилась на него, и он отошел к стволу дуба, росшего возле водопада, там Тор опустился на землю и, прислонившись к жесткой коре, медленно вздохнул. Вверху, между кронами деревьев, виднелось пестрое черно-синее небо, откуда мать теперь взирала на их постыдные дрязги.  
  
Локи молча стоял, держа руки по швам, словно ожидая какого-то приговора.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что все ненастоящее — в этом мире, между нами… — пробормотал Тор, глядя вверх, пытаясь отыскать то самое созвездие. — Все слишком запутанно и мрачно, чтобы быть правдой. Чем больше времени проходит, тем я чаще спрашиваю себя… Когда мы стали такими, Локи? Почему все переменилось?  
  
— Потому что мы уже не дети, — огрызнулся Локи, но его тон как будто смягчился.  
  
— Может, нам стоило остаться ими чуть-чуть, — пристально глядя на него, ответил Тор. — В нас было бы меньше ненависти.  
  
— В нас? — Локи зло рассмеялся. — Ты хочешь сказать, во мне?  
  
— Мне жаль, что время не повернуть вспять, — честно ответил Тор.  
  
— Одного раскаяния мало, — зашипел Локи, приближаясь, его глаза опасно сверкали. — Теперь никто из нас ничего не может изменить. Ты — наследник Асгарда — имеешь все, и обласкан великим Одином, — имя Всеотца он практически выплюнул. — Своим эгоистичным героизмом ты заработал себе дешевую славу и такую же дешевую женщину, которая только и делает, что тянет тебя на дно. Вы наслаждаетесь друг другом, а в это время Асгард страдает, и все, кто рядом с тобой, страдают… Но погибни даже тысяча асгардцев, пади целая армия — тебе все будет прощено, и когда придет срок, ты станешь царем, восседая на костях и обломках, а твой трон будет обагрен кровью Фригг! — его лицо еще больше побелело от негодования.  
  
— Не говори со мной, как с врагом. Ты здесь дома, и никто не желает тебе зла, Локи… — Тор предупреждающе сжал кулаки.  
  
— Дома? _Дома?_ — с жаром переспросил Локи. —  _Детство и ложь были моим домом._ Но мы уже не дети, если ты до сих пор этого не заметил, а я не так слеп. И ты знаешь, Тор, знаешь, кто я! — он рассмеялся жутким хриплым смехом. — Мы всегда были чужими, нравится тебе это или нет!..  
  
Больше Тор не мог терпеть. Оттолкнувшись от ствола дуба, он бросился на Локи, заставляя его замолчать. Секунду спустя, они упали на землю, пачкаясь в грязи, увлаженной брызгами водопадами, а Локи, и не пытаясь выпутаться из хватки, продолжал сипло смеяться.  
  
— Хватит лгать себе, Локи! — сквозь суровый тон Тора пробивались нотки бешенства. — Сколько угодно ты можешь говорить, что мы чужие тебе, но ты всегда будешь знать, что бежишь от правды. _Нравится тебе это или нет_  — мы были братьями! — Тор занес кулак над испуганным лицом Локи, но тут же отпрянул и могучий удар пришелся в землю. — Может, сейчас это уже не так, но что-то осталось… И ты чувствуешь это. Чувствуешь... — напоследок как следует встряхнув брата, он отстранился.  
  
Прошедший через столько битв, сейчас Тор чувствовал себя беспомощным и изможденным, а его ноги странно дрожали.  
  
— Лучше бы ты убил меня, — еле слышно прохрипел Локи, не предпринимая попыток подняться. — Ты не знаешь, что я сделал…  
  
Неожиданные признания Локи никогда не сулили ничего хорошего. Тор вздохнул и снова грузно улегся под деревом, разминая еще подрагивающие пальцы. Эта вспышка ярости была сродни исступлению во время боя, но никогда еще ему не приходилось подавлять это ощущение.  
  
— Ты сожалеешь об этом? — хмуро спросил Тор, глядя на лежащего в грязи брата — тот выглядел потрепанным и не менее уставшим. После времени, проведенного в темнице, он впервые вышел на свободу… И все закончилось так. Что ж, в этом не было ничего удивительного — кое-что между ними не менялось.  
  
— Сожалеешь? — повторил Тор, не дождавшись ответа.  
  
— Да, — наконец сказал сквозь зубы Локи. — Сожалею.  
  
— Она была бы жива, не сделай ты этого? — продолжил Тор, наклоняясь вперед. — Была бы?  
  
Наступила гнетущая тишина, которую нарушало только рваное дыхание Локи.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, и Тор кивнул, чувствуя, сколько размышлений стояло за одним этим простым словом; Локи действительно переживал и размышлял о своей вине. — Не думаю, что это его бы остановило.  
  
«Но он все равно думает о возможностях», — понял Тор.  
  
— Я указал ему путь… Я сказал ему, куда идти, — внезапно послышался приглушенный голос Локи. — Вот, _что_ я сделал.  
  
Он приподнялся на локтях, и отсвет от водопада упал на его худощавое лицо; серо-зеленые глаза, в которые Тор пристально смотрел, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное, красноречиво говорили о раскаянии.  
  
— Вот, что я сделал, — апатично повторил Локи, укладываясь обратно в грязь, словно это была пуховая перина.  
  
Тем временем его признание гремело в голове Тора. _Указал ему путь._ Это было предательство по отношению к Фригг, к Асгарду, тягчайшее преступление, вдобавок ко всему, что Локи уже натворил, и все-таки… все-таки Тор чувствовал, что не может заставить себя ненавидеть брата. Это было ужасно, но неудивительно по сравнению со всем остальным.  
  
— Она бы сказала, что все случившееся уже случилось, — Тор посмотрел на небо, словно оттуда Фригг могла послать ему какой-то знак или подтвердить его слова. — Но не проси меня простить тебя.  
  
Приподняв голову, Локи внимательно взглянул на Тора, а потом, с горечью фыркнув, пихнул ногой его ботинок.  
  
— День, когда я попрошу у тебя прощения, будет днем моей смерти.  
  
Тор пихнул брата в ответ.  
  
— Если будешь продолжать вести себя так отвратительно, этот день настанет скорее, чем ты думаешь.  
  
— Чему ты невероятно обрадуешься, — держась за спину, Локи неуклюже сел, вся его одежда была в глине и траве.  
  
Тор отрицательно покачал головой и тихо прошептал «нет», неуверенный, что был услышан. Войны начинались и заканчивались, но его лояльность простиралась далеко — может, даже слишком далеко. Уже не брат, но и не чужой… Тем не менее ответ, что они должны теперь делать, был очевиден — едва забрезжит рассвет, и путь мести будет проложен. Они пойдут по нему бок о бок, как когда-то пускались в путешествия по далеким мирам. Тогда их связь казалась естественной и правильной — такой же, как и сейчас; лежа здесь, среди тишины былого детства, Тор знал, что они были в правильном месте. На одно мгновение мир уравновесился, по крайней мере, _их_ мир.  
  
Склонив голову, Тор наблюдал за тем, как искры вод переливаются на бледном лице Локи, устремленном к звездам. _Просил ли он у нее прощения?_  
  
— Время истекает, — отозвался брат, словно почувствовав его взгляд.  
  
— Это новый отсчет, — возразил Тор тихо.  
  
 _«Я приду за тобой. Ты знаешь это»._  
  
Опустив голову, Локи посмотрел на него… нет, не смягчившимся взглядом, но близким к этому — большее, на что он был способен. В его глазах по-прежнему было видно скрытое озорство и одержимость чем-то, что лежало вне представлений кого-либо о мире. Что-то более далекое, как блеск далеких звезд за туманной пеленой, и более неутолимое, чем голод. Что-то, что Тор, не отдавая себе отчета, уважал в Локи и, может, немного боялся, ведь это самое _нечто_ и отняло у него брата.  
  
И все же сейчас это был он — тот, Локи, которого Тор всегда знал. Который всегда был ему намного больше, чем просто чужаком, потому что для этого у них было слишком много общего — воспоминания, детство, путешествия, битвы, печали и радости, _Фригг._ Сегодняшняя ночь тоже была чем-то сокровенным — моментом, который не будет забыт или уничтожен, или превращен в ничто кем-либо из них. У обоих просто недостанет для этого сил.  
  
Тор знал, что такие моменты еще у них будут.  
  
И когда-нибудь, как сегодня, они снова станут братьями.


End file.
